narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hazuki (Phoenix)Hatake
Hazuki Phoenix was the wife of Kakashi Hatake and member of Phoenix clan. --- Personal traits --- Personality: -His/her personal traits. Here you can give your caharacter a certain depth. Good traits: always on time, loyal, modest, and family driven Bad traits: over protective, gets embarrassed easily, and has a bad temper Likes: -foods and drinks: soda, water, and the occasional shot of sake, and she likes pocki (sorry if it's spelled wrong) -colors: blue and purple (the darker shades) -favourite animal: Wolf -what he/she likes to do in his/her free time: Hazuki likes to walk throught the village. She also will go to the book store to find a good book to read Dislikes: -foods and drinks: potato chips, cola, and dongo -colors: blood red and black -less favourite animal: Snake -what he/she doenst likes to do in his/her free time: she doesn't like to wait more than an half an hour for someone. Hobbies: Reading, being outside, playing with her wolves and later children, and going on dates with her husband. Fears: losing what's left of her family. Ambition: To help both her clan come back and strengthen the leaf village. --- Ninja information --- Affiliation: Village hidden in the Spirit/Leaf Village Rank: Jounin Occupation: A medic ninja/mother Status: Deseased Ninja-ID:03031 Team: N/A Kekkei Genkai: Second Sight/ Phoenix blood Offensive/Defensive/Both: Both How Do They Activate It: By a combination of hand signs which only their clan knows activates the healing phase, while the fighting phase is activate by the will of the user. How Is It Used: When used as healing just it's call Phoenix blood, in which the user takes the pain from the person their healing and takes the pain for themselves. While Second sight is used to attack the sprit points in the body, and in it's second form it can make illusions. Abilities: Can use to heal people, and using second sight can track people by spirit, and also can tell between allies and enemies. Appearance: The first version of Second sight: the eye becomes wolf like, the iris becomes diamond shaped and the color outside of the iris become gold. During intersight, the eyes become gray and the iris shifts back to a circle, and 4 spots of the same color are on the corners. Downside: if used to much the user can either lose their sight or died because of amount of stress on the body. This is because once a elder spirit is used sometimes tries to take over the body, which cause the host to fight back which leads to stress which causes the body to shut down. Chackra nature:Earth/Fire Ninjustsu range: Midrange Deffensive/Offensive type: mostly defensive Weapons: Ninja bag with basic ninja equipment Missions completed: D-rank:4 C-rank: 6 B-rank: 8 A-rank: 4 S-rank: 2 Total: 24 Abilities: Strength: She's loyal to her clan and the leaf village, and a very loving person, unless you ruffle her the wrong way. Weakness: Being so protective of others that she doesn't think about herself, and always heals wounds when she needs healing also. Taijutsu: Good Ninjutsu:Good Genjutsu: Excellent Fighting style: Hazuki fighting style is more trickery then the head on approach. She would use her skills to hunt and scare targets into traps set by her or the team. NIN: 4/5 TAI: 3/5 GEN: 5/5 KEN(intelligence): 4/5 RIKI(power): 3/5 SOKU(speed):4/5 SEI(chakra): 5/5 IN(finger sign): 5/5 Total:33/40 --- Techinques --- Ninjutsu: she can use: clone justu, Substitution justu, transformation justu, Earth style: Earth dragon, Water style: water Dragon. she can also use her family jutsu. Techniques: Technique 1: Sprit style: Phoenix healing (this jutsu allows the user to take the pain from their allies and transferred it either to another person or themselves. If they chose themselves they can heal a little bit of the damage.) Taijutsu: She's above average in this type of jutsu. Genjutsu: She's very good in this area. Fuin-Jutsu: spirit/blood seal (this seal is used to bind a clan member control their power. It's a seal made of blood of two of the opposite gender of the clan. I.E. a male would have a seal with the blood of two female members. Hazuki's seal has the blood of her father and uncle.) Juin-Jutsu: Sprit strings (which the user using the sprit points on the body can control the victim like a puppet, or make the strings thicker and bind the victim.) Ken-Jutsu: Soul judgment (this was outlawed because it not only judged the victim soul but the soul of user, their weighed and the soul that has the darker weight would be taken to the spirit world, while the lighter spirit would come back to the living. If the souls were equal then both would go to the spirit world.) Dou-Jutsu: Sprit tracker (with this the user can track anyone with their eyes, this because everyone has different spirit auras around them and the Phoenix clan can tell the difference.) Hi-Jutsu: Inner spirit Animal form. (in which the user's charaka and sprit combine to form an animal which embodies the user's attributes. I.E. the head of the clan's animal is usually a phoenix ) --- Background & history --- Childhood: Hazuki was born to the leader of her village, and when she was 6 the sprit of the wolf was sealed inside her. She was raised to be to be the next keeper of the wolf who is the protector of the Spiritage. She was happy learning her role, and when her little brother was born she was happy. That's when their village was attacked from within and only Hazuki, Tsukiko, and Mai were they only ones who survived from Spiritage line. They ran to the leaf village and were granted to stay there and become villagers. Genin days: Like Kakashi Hazuki was a girl with great talent and gradated only a year after Kakashi. Chuunin days: earned it a year after Kakashi Jounin days: Hazuki was a jounin who went on missions which took her mostly outside the village. Also this was the time that she and kakashi were dating. This caused quite a stir in the village, which in turn made both her family and team seven watch them as they went on dates. She also helped Irkura with lessons in the ninja academy and would sometimes lunched with Kakashi and Mai. Time skip/Shippuuden: Hazuki and Kakashi get married and she also becomes an Anubu. Yet she still stays in the village because she protects Lady Tsande War Arc: child hazuki .jpg|Hazuki as a child kakashi and Hazuki .jpg|Hazuki and Kakashi after time skip relaxing Luna.png|A little bit after the last movie Luna and kakashi expecting .png|Kakashi and Hazuki expecting twins Hazuki's death .jpg|The death of Hazuki as her eldest child tries to save her. Hazuki didn't go into the war because she was pregnant with Kakashi's first child. She worries about her husband and friends who are in the war. Yet when the dream justu was cast she dreamed of her lost village where her children and kakashi's were playing with their grandparents her mother and father. The Last: Hazuki helps kakashi running the village, and raising their 4 year old son Thatch. She also is pregnant again so she is a little grouchy, after a few months she gives birth to twins, which are named Obito, and her only daughter Kai. Epilogue/Cheapter 700+: After a few years Hazuki went on a mission for Naruto, and was Killed.